


I Lied

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Cry for help, Crying, Depression, Gen, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Mental Breakdown, Minor Injuries, Post-Episode: s04e13 Escape From Kadavo, Suicidal Thoughts, Talk of Suicide, Tears, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: From: Captain Rexi liedi'm not okayPlease read the tags before reading this one.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584874
Comments: 23
Kudos: 357





	I Lied

**Author's Note:**

> Man... this took _so_ long to f*cking write. I have tried at least four different routes and even more attempts to write it. This one is the most different attempt out of all of them, and I'm so incredibly thankful that it finally worked out. You can all thank my beta reader for this fic idea, too, so if it hurts you, it's all their fault.
> 
> **Trigger Warnings:** talk of suicidal thoughts and ideation, depictions of severe depression. To reiterate: a character is having active thoughts of suicide in this fic. We don't see those thoughts specifically, but that is the focus of this installment. If these things squick you out or trigger you, I would highly suggest against reading this fic. I will put a TL;DR in the end notes for anyone who needs to skip this fic but has been keeping up with the series.

The chrono tells him it’s hardly past midnight when he opens his eyes. He’d almost been asleep. Or, he thinks he was. He’s pretty sure he wasn’t awake just now.

For a second, he can’t figure out what woke him. There’s no sound in the room, and it doesn’t seem as though someone hit the chime on the front door. He’s also almost positive it wasn’t a sudden muscle spasm that woke him - he’s certain he would have remembered feeling that. So what-

His communicator chirps again with another incoming message.

Oh. Right. That sound can wake him from a dead sleep.

Obi-Wan heaves himself up off the bed, careful of his ankle that’s still wrapped in its bacta cast. A message is just as well. He would have inevitably woken up at some ungodly time, anyway. Last night had been bad, sleeping alone in a bed without Rex nearby. Tonight was likely to be more of the same.

Obi-Wan’s grateful for Rex. He’s been checking in with him in the evenings. It’s nice of him.

He grabs the comm unit off his desk and switches it on. It displays the new messages immediately.

It’s from Rex.

Obi-Wan frowns. The captain should be asleep right now, not messaging Obi-Wan again. He hopes nothing has gone sideways in the past few hours. He’s not sure of how much help he can be when he’s still confined to crutches and on forced medical leave.

**From: Captain Rex**   
_i lied_   
_i’m not okay_

A million thoughts race through Obi-Wan’s mind. He’s scrolling up in their conversation hardly before he’s even thought to move.

They had been talking just a few hours ago. Rex checked in, asked how he is. Obi-Wan told him the day was boring. He’s doing a lot of nothing - sitting around and waiting for his ankle to heal. Healer Che doesn’t want him walking on it, and after all the bacta and Force healing he’s been relying on recently, she wants him to heal at least mostly naturally. Which means a cast, with limited mobility and the stipulation he not put a lot of weight on it for a while. She has him on mandatory medical leave for at least the week. In the meantime, the 212th has already been shipped out. There’s some minor thing that needs attention somewhere in the mid rim.

When Obi-Wan asked Rex how he’s doing, however, he got a very simple answer.

_I’m okay_

Obi-Wan had been in the middle of typing up a question, asking how the captain’s injuries were healing, when another message from Rex had come in. The topic was abruptly changed, and the next thing Obi-Wan knew, he was chuckling over stories of Torrent Company being their usual selves, causing mayhem and creating chaos.

He worried over Rex’s unsubtle avoidance tactic, but he was effectively distracted. At least for a little while. Before they said their goodnights, however, Obi-Wan’s concern returned to the forefront of his mind.

_You’re sure you’re alright?_ he’d asked, frowning at the projected words hovering in the air.

_I’m sure_ , Rex had promised in return. _Goodnight, General_.

Obi-Wan worried still. Rex, along with the rest of the 501st, is currently in orbit around Coruscant, awaiting Anakin’s return with their next assignment. They leave just after midday tomorrow.

At this distance, it’s not as easy to reach out to Rex. It’s a little harder to find him from this far away and touch at his mind. All he gets is a vague sense of fear, smothered beneath a cool, forcefully calm demeanor.

Obi-Wan scrolls back to the bottom of their conversation and shoots off his message quickly.

_Do you need me?_

He only has to wait all of thirty seconds or less.

_yes_

Screw Che’s orders of rest and healing. He’ll apologize to her later. Obi-Wan shoves himself to his feet and hobbles around his room just long enough to throw on a long-sleeved tunic over his sleep shirt. He grabs his crutches, in an attempt to at least _claim_ he didn’t throw all the healer’s orders out the window, and then races to the front room. “Races”, of course, being a relative term.

As he shoves his non cast-covered foot into its boot, left by the front door, he types out another message.

_Give me 25. Soon as I’m in a fighter, I’m on my way_

Leaving his quarters, he doesn’t check his messages again. He does pause just in the hallway, before the door can shut, and calls his lightsaber to himself. With no belt, he shoves it into the pocket of his sleep pants. The crystals inside don’t seem too disgruntled about it, but then, perhaps they understand the urgency of the situation.

This late, there aren’t many knights or masters wandering the halls. No padawans or initiates are around either. Technically, padawan’s don’t have Order-wide curfews except for what their masters set, but most are at least in their rooms by now anyway. Anyone he does come across, however, shoots him very strange looks.

Fortunately, he comes across almost no one he personally knows well. Unfortunately, he still manages to cross paths with one Quinlan Vos.

Quinlan, while someone Obi-Wan would certainly consider a friend (even though they don’t always get along well or agree often), is just not someone he wants to deal with right now. He can be… a little much. Indisputably though, he’s always cared for his friends, of which he’s always considered Obi-Wan one.

Right now, Obi-Wan would like him to be literally anywhere else than between him and the Temple hangar.

“Woah- Obi-Wan,” the Kiffar exclaims as he rounds the corner and nearly collides with the younger man. Obi-Wan very nearly loses his balance on his crutches. Thankfully, Quinlan reaches out just in time and rights them both.

He gives the redheaded master a smirking little smile, as if he’s about to start teasing him. Then the expression all but disappears. Dark brown eyes glance down Obi-Wan’s form, taking in his half-dressed appearance, the crutches he’s using to stay upright, and the cast on his foot.

“Obi, you alright?” the near-human asks, frowning. “It’s late, and you uh… Well, you don’t look _bad_ -”

Obi-Wan huffs. “I look like hell, Quinlan. I know. But I’m sort of in a hurry, so if you wouldn’t mind-”

He tries to crutch forward, but his friend steps in his way.

“Hold on, no,” Quinlan says, uncompromisingly. “Tell me what’s going on. Where are you going?”

Obi-Wan tries not to frown. He tries not to panic.

_i lied_   
_i’m not okay_

The messages flit through his mind again. He needs to get to Rex. Something is wrong, he can feel it. Obi-Wan has to get to Rex.

“I’ll tell you later, but right now, I have to _go_ -” he insists, going to leave and finding himself blocked again.

“Where are you going?”

Obi-Wan tries not to audibly growl.

“I need to take care of someone-” Whoops. “ _Something_ on the _Resolute_. Quinlan, please-”

Quinlan’s eyes flash in understanding. Obi-Wan flinches. He knew it was too much to hope the man would have missed his slipup.

“Well, you’re certainly not getting anywhere like that,” he says. “The _Resolute_ ’s in orbit, and seeing as you’re on crutches, I don’t think you’ll be making it up there in a fighter all by your lonesome.”

Obi-Wan frowns and levels a glare at his friend. Quinlan just smirks.

Which is exactly how Obi-Wan finds himself in a two seater ship. Quinlan took the pilot’s spot before Obi-Wan could say otherwise, leaving the younger man to sit in the copilot’s seat. There’s room enough for his crutches to lean against the wall behind them. Grudgingly, he supposes it would have been difficult to transport them in the fighter.

Thankfully, Quinlan flies with the correct amount of urgency, getting them off the surface and easily up to Anakin’s flagship without delay.

The bridge allows them access to the main hangar. Quinlan sets them down quickly but gently, at the very least. He turns to Obi-Wan once they’ve landed, but makes no move to get up.

“Dunno who you’re here for, Obi,” he starts seriously, “but I hope they know how special they are.”

Obi-Wan feels his cheeks flush.

“It’s not-! That’s not what this is-!” He groans out loud and pulls himself to his feet, reaching for his crutches.

Quinlan continues to smirk, but he doesn’t laugh as he usually would when teasing him. There’s something understanding in his deep brown eyes that gives Obi-Wan pause. An inkling of a thought grows in his mind, but he shoves it away quickly. He can think more on that later. Right now, Quinlan and whatever he’s silently trying to convey can wait. At least until morning.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, then crutches his way out of the ship and into the hangar.

Fives meets him.

“General Kenobi!” the ARC says, saluting. “What can we help you with?”

Obi-Wan doesn’t miss the way the man’s eyes pause and take in his rough appearance. He’s cleaner than he had been after the 104th rescued them, but he’s sure he looks no less a mess.

“I need to speak to your captain,” he says. “Is Rex in his quarters?”

Fives nods.

“He should be asleep, sir. I can comm him if you’d like-”

Obi-Wan waves him off. “No need, but thank you. I’ll raise him myself.”

“Right,” Fives responds. He catches Obi-Wan’s eyes. There’s a look in them that holds the Jedi’s attention in a way that speaks of something serious. “He’s- he needs someone, sir.”

Without saying anything more, Fives salutes him again, then goes on about his duties.

Obi-Wan assumes he knows something about why he’s here. He shakes it off. That’s a thought for later. He needs to get to Rex.

Thankfully, Obi-Wan knows where he’s going. Even if he didn’t, with Rex so close, he can feel him. His signature is off, but still assuredly _Rex_. Obi-Wan’s not quite sure how to explain the difference in his friend. He feels calm, but it’s more “calm in the eye of the storm”, in a way. Like, Obi-Wan can feel the waring, swirling turmoil of emotions lurking just out of sight.

He speeds up, as much as he can.

Obi-Wan hardly bothers to hit the door chime when he reaches the captain’s quarters. He does anyway, and waits for Rex to let him in.

After a few seconds, nothing happens.

He presses the button again.

Nothing.

“Rex,” he says, knowing that the durasteel isn’t as soundproof as one might think. “It’s me. Let me in, please?”

There’s silence a moment more, but then the door swishes open, and Rex is standing there in front of him.

The man is dressed only in the bottom half of his blacks. His armor is gone, likely piled somewhere neatly within the room, and he hasn’t bothered to wear a shirt to bed. There are still bacta patches covering what Obi-Wan knows are electrical burns and more than a few scrapes and bruises. Despite being awake, it is clear that Rex had _been_ in bed, and had been attempting to sleep, at that. It doesn’t seem to have gone well.

Rex doesn’t say anything as he steps aside and gestures for Obi-Wan to come in. He does without hesitation.

“You can sit on the bed,” Rex says in a perfectly controlled tone, after he’s shut the door. “Sorry there isn’t much space, or anywhere else…”

With not much option, Obi-Wan lowers himself to the edge of Rex’s mattress. His crutches get set aside in easy reach.

“Rex, what’s going on?” Obi-Wan asks, when the captain paces back to the middle of the room. He doesn’t make a move to sit down with the general.

The blond doesn’t meet Obi-Wan’s gaze as he begins to speak. He holds himself in an almost casual version of a parade rest, his hands clasped behind his back.

“I-I must report a concerning incident with a trooper.”

Obi-Wan is almost shocked to hear Rex stumble in his words. It’s unlike him. He nods, frowning.

“Go ahead.”

“It has come to my attention that this trooper may be a… a danger to himself, and possibly others, in the long run.”

“Who?”

Rex swallows, his eyes flickering around the dim room. Obi-Wan can’t see the man’s hands, but he’s sure they’re fidgeting something awful, just out of sight.

“M-me.”

Obi-Wan blanches.

What? No, that can’t be right. He must have heard that wrong. Rex did _not_ just say that-

“What?” Obi-Wan asks, feeling as though the breath had been stolen from his very lungs.

“I-I think I may be unfit for duty, sir-”

Obi-Wan doesn’t even think before he surges to his feet. He shouldn’t be walking on his ankle, but _kriff_ that. He needs to get to Rex.

He steps right up to the captain, bringing his hands up to grip Rex’s shoulders.

“No, Rex,” he bites out. “Forget the ranks, forget the _sir_ kark, just- Tell me what’s wrong.” Obi-Wan catches Rex’s eyes, searching them for anything. “Please.”

Rex falters. His eyes flicker side to side, searching Obi-Wan’s gaze in return. As Obi-Wan stares into those brown eyes, he watches as tears begin to well up and threaten to spill down over the man’s cheeks and stubble-covered jaw.

When he finally speaks, his voice is almost no more than a sigh - high and tight and painful.

“I want to die…”

Obi-Wan’s heart stops briefly.

“W-what?” he stutters out. He’s beginning to feel like a broken holorecord.

Rex flinches a little, shying away from Obi-Wan slightly. The movement sends the tears cascading down thin cheeks.

Obi-Wan moves almost without even realizing he has. He lurches forward, slightly off balance on his injured foot, and pulls Rex into his arms. The captain goes still as a statue within a half a second. Obi-Wan catches Rex in the hug from under the arms, and wraps his own around the man’s back, holding him tightly. The position is slightly awkward, especially with Rex now holding his arms out at his sides like he has no idea what to do with them, but Obi-Wan holds him anyway.

This isn’t the first time he’s heard this. It isn’t the first time he’s been told one of the men has experienced suicidal thoughts, or even acted upon them. But he’d never expected to hear it from Rex. It would be like if Cody comes to him tomorrow and confesses he shot another _vod_ on purpose and with zero provocation. It’s just impossible. It doesn’t happen.

Except, this did. Cody would never do that, but it’s not impossible for Rex to feel this way.

Obi-Wan wonders to himself if this is something new, or if he should have seen it already. He spent a week going through hell with Rex just a couple days ago. During that time, he kept a close eye on the captain and his mind. He wasn’t out to violate Rex’s privacy, so it wasn’t as if he’d been searching the man’s thoughts, but something like that likely would have caught Obi-Wan’s attention.

Right?

Slowly, Rex relaxes. The longer the hug goes on, the lower he holds his arms, until Obi-Wan suddenly finds himself with Rex clinging to _him_ just as tight. Rex tucks his face into the Jedi’s neck and stays there, trembling slightly.

“I’m sorry,” the captain mumbles. The words are nearly impossible to make out, but Obi-Wan hears them anyway.

He grips Rex tighter.

It doesn’t last long that they stand there like that. Obi-Wan’s ankle is aching something fierce. Actually, it’s not just aching, and it’s definitely protesting having his weight on it. Rex is shaking like he’s going to fall apart. Obi-Wan can’t hold them both up.

“Rex, _Alor’ad_ ,” he groans, a little breathless. He’s trying to keep the pain out of his voice. “Let’s sit down.”

Rex allows himself to be led over to the bed. They sit down together, side by side. Obi-Wan shifts his arms, allowing them to sit more comfortably. He keeps the man close, though, tucked up in his embrace. Rex lets himself be held, and holds onto Obi-Wan in return.

“Tell me what happened,” Obi-Wan requests, his voice low. He traces the pads of his fingers against Rex’s bare skin, back and forth in as comforting a pattern as he can manage. Or, he hopes it’s comforting. Rex’s heart is beating so hard in his chest, Obi-Wan almost thinks he can feel it. That’s probably just his imagination, though, and his sense of the captain’s presence. Rex’s mind seems a massive pulse, pouding in the Force and projecting a million thoughts and feelings all at once.

“I want- wanted? I th-thought about… about killing myself. I don’t- I can’t- I dunno what to-” Rex swallows, hiccuping on a breath.

Obi-Wan squeezes him tightly. He shushes him and tries to impress a feeling of calm on the captain’s mind. It doesn’t work very well, but Obi-Wan tries to keep a hold of his inner peace anyway. Him staying calm will help Rex do the same, hopefully. Obi-Wan knows what it’s like to go through this, though. It’s not as if he hasn’t had some of those thoughts himself, though he’s never felt the urge to act upon any of them. No, it’s being unable to find your words that Obi-Wan understands most. The frustration that comes with attempting to voice your thoughts, but only stuttering and making half-statements that start and restart over and over until you feel you can’t talk at all.

Obi-Wan knows that feeling near intimately.

“Breathe with me, Rex,” Obi-Wan says. “That’s all we’re going to do right now is breathe. In and out, nice and slow.”

So they do. Obi-Wan counts in his head, taking a breath in and then letting it back out. He counts out loud when Rex has difficulty following Obi-Wan’s lead. They spend several minutes just breathing together - calming down and urging away the shakiness in their very bones. Rex is almost still by the time Obi-Wan stops counting.

“Rex, look at me,” he asks. The younger man almost fights him as he starts to pull away, but then he goes willingly. He keeps a hold of the Jedi’s tunic, though - just allows himself to be sat up a little straighter and removed from his hiding place against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan cups Rex’s cheeks, brushing away stray tears with the pads of his thumbs. Rex doesn’t meet his eyes for a second, but comes around before long.

“How long has this been going on?”

Rex glances away and shrugs quickly. “Not- not sure. I- I haven’t really paid attention, but-”

“Are the thoughts new? Or just the intentions behind them,” Obi-Wan clarifies gently.

Rex sniffs. His nose is running, just a little.

“The intentions…”

Obi-Wan nods. “Alright,” he says. He hums a little, rolling a couple thoughts around in his mind. “I’m going to ask, because there’s no one who knows your mind better than you. Do you think you really would?”

A shiver rushes through the younger man.

“I don’t know…”

The Jedi nods again. He pulls Rex back into their hug, and the captain goes easily. He nearly collapses back into Obi-Wan’s embrace.

“I’m proud of you for comming me, Rex,” he says.

“I’m scared,” Rex admits.

“I know. But it makes you so brave, asking for help. It’s one of the hardest things to do.”

“I want this to stop…”

Obi-Wan frowns sadly. “I know,” he says again. “If I could take this from you, I would. Unfortunately, I can’t. But… there are things we can do.”

Rex pulls out of their embrace then, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“Like what?”

“I want you to talk to someone. You can talk to me, absolutely. I’ll always be here if you need me. But I think you should talk to someone else, too.”

A dubious expression comes across Rex’s face.

“Like…?”

Obi-Wan takes a breath. “Well, the 501st will be starting group therapy soon, I know. The Council and I have worked through the changes to structure and procedures and everything, so a lot of the GAR will be switching over soon. So I think it would be good, once the sessions start, that you open up about this with your squad.”

Rex frowns.

“I don’t know that I should.”

Obi-Wan smiles on an amused little huff. “Yeah, it’ll take some getting used to. You’re the captain. You have people to take care of and all that. But you know they’ll be there for you, just as you are there for them. I know you know that. And even if you don’t start with your squad, then start with one person. Cody, maybe. Or Fives. He seemed worried about you when I saw him in the hangar.”

Rex looks away then, but he nods in acknowledgement.

“I know he’s worried. For all that he can be a real _di’kut_ , he’s still one of the best. And being the best doesn’t come without paying attention to everything around you…”

“So talk to him,” Obi-Wan urges. “You’re not alone, Rex. You have people here who love you, and are willing to stand by you. No matter what.”

Rex nods. He leans into Obi-Wan, letting himself be wrapped up in yet another hug.

There’s silence for a few short moments. Obi-Wan grimaces, hating to break the quiet.

“Speaking of standing by you, though…” he starts, hesitant now. Rex turns a curious eye on him without moving. “As one of your COs and someone who cares very much about you, I _do_ have to place you under a 72 hour suicide watch. And as someone who has done so for others, I know you realize what that entails.”

Rex nods, drooping.

“Limited alone time, constant buddy system, meals at least twice a day in the mess, no exceptions. No access to blasters or other weapons of any kind, and barred from missions until the watch is over, or unless circumstances are exceptionally dire.” Rex rattles off the stipulations as if they’d been ingrained in his very soul. And really… they may very well have been.

Obi-Wan nods, feeling slightly apologetic.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “If you would like, though, I can be here for it. I’m on a week of medical leave, and though Healer Che and Blackberry would likely prefer I spend this time in the Temple, I can heal just as easily here on the _Resolute_ as I can on Coruscant. What do you think?”

Rex is silent for a moment, pondering. Then he turns further into Obi-Wan’s embrace.

“I think that would be good. I don’t want to be without you, yet…”

Obi-Wan smiles.

“Nor I, you.”

Rex sighs and relaxes further. Obi-Wan brushes across Rex’s mind, and finds it racing, still. The thoughts come at a breakneck pace, but Obi-Wan doesn’t stop to examine any of them. There’s not much he can do to settle Rex’s mind any more than he already has. But as long as Obi-Wan can stay, and do what he can to help Rex calm down physically, that will have to be enough.

He sighs, and nuzzles against the captain a little bit.

“I need to send Quinlan back to the Temple, and put in the official notice of the 72 hours. Lay down, I’ll be in the hallway for just a moment.”

Rex nods and shifts, falling to the mattress on his side. The blanket splayed out on the bed is thin and not very good, but Obi-Wan grabs it and pulls it over the younger man anyway.

“Where are your pistols?” he asks on a whisper. Rex points across the small room, where the blasters are sitting with the white and blue plastoid armor.

Obi-Wan picks them up and limps his way into the hallway, foregoing the use of his crutches. He only has so many hands, after all. Leaning against the wall immediately outside the room, he pings Quinlan. The conversation doesn’t last long. Quinlan is sincere, maybe a little quiet. Obi-Wan thanks him for his help, and tells him that he can head back to the Temple. Quin tells him to comm if he needs anything.

He truly doesn’t dislike Vos. They’re just so different sometimes, that getting along can be a little difficult. But that doesn’t make him a bad person, or mean that Obi-Wan won’t consider him a friend. Especially in the past few months, when the man’s been mellowing a little bit, especially in regards to the clones. Obi-Wan wonders what brought that on.

After that, Obi-Wan pulled up the quick-fill form for a 72 hour suicide watch. He had it done in just a minute or two, and then he sent it off to Appo, as the commander of Rex’s battalion. Typically, these sorts of forms aren’t sent to many “nat-born” officers, in an attempt to make sure nothing bad comes of the situation. Obi-Wan is aware that clones have been decommissioned if the Kaminoans find out about a suicide attempt. He’s not willing to let that happen if he can help it.

The confirmation of acknowledgement comes quickly, and with that, Obi-Wan steps back into Rex’s quarters. The pistols go back where Obi-Wan got them from, and after that, it’s almost too easy to settle himself into the bed up against Rex.

The captain wastes no time in cuddling in close to Obi-Wan.

“Sleep, Rex,” Obi-Wan whispers. “I’ve got you. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

There’s a hum that comes from Rex as he settles further. The thoughts speeding through his mind are still there, but there’s an eased sense of calm coming over the captain’s being as he drifts off. Obi-Wan wraps him up tight, reveling in the quiet, near-peace that comes with Rex’s eased mind.

“Thank you,” Rex mumbles.

He leans forward and presses a kiss to the man’s forehead. He has no idea what possesses him to do it, but Rex hums in contentment. Obi-Wan feels the moment he drops fully into sleep. Rex drags him under the veil of rest along with him, unknowingly. Obi-Wan’s eyes droop closed, sleep calling to him with promises of rest and at least momentary contentment.

“ _Jate’ca_ , Rex.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, TL;DR, Rex is experiencing suicidal thoughts and contemplation in this fic, due to the events in Tested, What Happens After, Made From Broken Parts, and Aching. He reaches out to Obi-Wan for help. They talk. Obi-Wan promises to stay with Rex, and he gets placed on a 72 hour suicide watch.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this installment out to you. I've been so frustrated with it, which hasn't helped the writing process, but now that this one is finished, I'm hoping the coming stuff with be easier.
> 
> I do want to make a quick note: coming up, I will be working on introducing a new ship. You will see it in the tags, I will inform you in the notes when it starts to become a thing. There will be times when we focus on it, but this series still isn't primarily about ships, so depending on how it goes, you might be able to skip over it if this ship isn't your cup of tea. I will let you know more when I know more.
> 
> I have a blog for this series! You can [find it here](https://obiwanthetherapistkenobi.tumblr.com/). I will be keeping that blog up to date about what's going on, so if there's something important, I will post about it there. Also, it's a good place to just chat with me if you want. Come say hi!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day. Stay safe <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [only forwards never backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227026) by [Ravenna_5014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenna_5014/pseuds/Ravenna_5014)




End file.
